Laying electrical cables underground is typically accomplished by digging a trench and laying the cable in the trench. The trench may be dug using a backhoe loader or the like and the cable may be laid in the trench manually, while being fed from a reel that is mounted on a truck. Typically, such work is slow, and relatively labour intensive.
Systems have been proposed to lay cable in an open trench, however, such systems suffer from a variety of shortcomings. For example, in some instances, no means for protecting the cable in the trench is provided. Accordingly, the cable is at risk of puncture or other damage from exposed rocks and the like in the trench.
It would be advantageous to provide a system that lays cable or other types of conduit while protecting it from damage.